


Untitled Family Guy thing

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: I don't even know why I wrote this. I guess I thought it could work?
Kudos: 2





	Untitled Family Guy thing

(It is nighttime at the Griffins' house. Peter is lying in bed with his eyes open, with Lois sleeping next to him. He reaches over to his tablet, unplugs it and holds it in his hands. He switches the tablet on and opens the Netflix app. The light from the tablet causes Lois's eyes to open slightly. She sits up and looks at Peter.)

Lois: Peter, what are you doing?

Peter: I'm gonna watch Harvey Girls Forever, or whatever that show's called.

Lois: It's the middle of the night. Why are you doing that?

Peter: Because I can't sleep, and I don't have to work tomorrow.

Lois: Well, if you're going to watch it, could you at least do it downstairs? And keep the volume down so you don't wake the kids up.

Peter: Good idea.

(He gets out of bed and walks out of the bedroom. Before Lois goes back to sleep, however, Peter sticks his head in through the doorway.)

Peter: By the way, our Netflix account expires in less than a week. I wanna make sure I've seen all the episodes before it's gone.

Lois: Whatever, Peter.

(She goes back to sleep, and Peter leaves the bedroom again.)

(Cut to Peter, Joe, Quagmire and Cleveland at the bar.)

Joe: So that's why you didn't get much sleep last night?

Peter: Yeah, pretty much.

Quagmire: Who was your favorite Harvey Girl? Giggity.

Cleveland: (to Quagmire) You do know he was watching a kid's show, right?

Quagmire: Oh, yeah.

Peter: Ah, could've been worse. I could've watched BoJack Horseman instead.

(Beat.)

Peter: (quietly) You don't watch BoJack Horseman expecting My Little Pony.

Cleveland: Well, you're not wrong there.


End file.
